1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a method and apparatus for managing data, more particularly, to a data manager for wireless communication devices and a method of managing data in a wireless device.
2. Description of the Background
Web phones, which are cellular telephones capable of communicating with the internet, are becoming more prevalent in the field of cellular technology. In addition to having internet capability, these phones are also capable of operating over a standard wireless telephone network as a standard telephone. However, the two modes available in these web phones are mutually exclusive.
When the web phone is operating over the internet, it cannot be used for vocal communication. When the web phone is operating as a standard telephone, it cannot be used for internet interaction. This operation for web phones forecloses a myriad of possible communication methods for the web phone. For example, the web phone is not capable of real time communication of voice patterns to the user while in web mode. Thus, the user cannot interact with voice files, cannot engage in conversations using chat rooms on the internet, and cannot take advantage of the free long distance calling available over the internet. Furthermore, the web phone is not capable of internet browsing during voice communications. Thus, the user cannot take advantage, while in voice communication mode, of the wealth of information and services available, either directly or by searching, over the internet.
Further, current web phones, even if made capable of dual mode operation, are not capable of communicating at data rates necessary to eliminate latency in voice packets transmitted over an IP connection, partly due to the inability to manage such high speed data. The speeds necessary for such communication may be 2 Mbits or higher.
Therefore, the need exists for a web phone that allows communication in dual modes, and that is capable of eliminating latency for voice communications over an IP connection.